Phase-locked loops (PLL) are control systems that generate signals having a fixed relation to the phase of a reference signal. Typically, a phase-locked loop circuit responds to both the frequency and the phase of input signals, raising or lowering the frequency of a controlled oscillator until an oscillator signal is matched with a reference signal in both frequency and phase. Phase-locked loops are widely used in radio, telecommunications, computers, and other electronic applications.